1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a data storage and transmission system and, more particularly, to such a system including a hand-held portable device operable as an electronic notebook, for storing a large amount of data, entered manually by keyboard or automatically by transmission through an input/output connector, and which may be read out automatically at a remote terminal for immediate transmission of the data to a distant central procesing system, and/or for storing and/or preparing a hard copy data print-out at the remote terminal.
2. State of the Prior Art
In the prior art, the collection or gathering of data, particularly from remote locations for subsequent transmission to a central processing system, presents the problem that the gathered data, at some point in the operation, must be manually translated into computer compatible form. Typically, the data first is recorded manually on special forms which then are taken to a central facility where the data contained thereon must be converted into computer compatible form, usually by keypunching the data onto computer cards. Manual conversion is extremely costly, is a major source of error, and delays the availability of the data for subsequent processing.
Raw material inventory control, as in the forest products industry, requires that each log be measured and recorded, along with several descriptors. The speed of processing the raw materials in this and other industries often exceeds that of processing the collected data, with the result that the raw material is turned ino finished products before the inventory reports are completed. Other applications include re-ordering of goods in grocery stores; monitor station reading for pollution control; meter reading in gas and electric utilities; route sales orders, such as for perishable goods distributors; trouble reporting, such as in police work, highway construction and repair, and telephone and power industries, and data collection in scientific research.
In a typical meter reading application it is required that the meter reader carry information (fixed data) with him related to each stop on his route for that day, including the house number, meter number, previous meter reading, a code for the location of the meter, and warning codes such as for a mad dog. This information can be loaded into the first field of each line of the memory of the electonic notebook from a computer, prior to proceeding on the route. The corresponding line then is displayed in use at each route stop, and the meter reading (variable data) would be entered into a second field. At the end of the collection period, the fixed data and variable data for each meter would be transmitted to the computer.
Portable key-to-magnetic tape devices have gained acceptance in certain areas, such as the grocery retal industry for use in re-ordering inventory, replacing the order forms, mails, and keypunching where the operating environment permits the use of magnetic tape recorders. However, in most applications magnetic tape recording imposes too many constraints. Temperature, shock, water and dust all cause problems to tape recorders. But more importantly, key-to-tape machines do not have the versatility or ease of use to make them widely accepted as electronic notebooks. The size and weight of the tape recorder requires that shoulder straps and slings be used to carry the recorder, and an umbilical cord attaches the recorder to the hand-held keyboard. Further, data recall and random access to data in memory, a "must" for a true electonic notebook, are not possible with magnetic tape memories. A true electronic notebook, such as the present data collection device, must emulate a note pad in versatility, size and weight, else the manmachine interface problem will limit acceptance -- as key-to-tape machines have been limited to grocery stores.
Most of the available key-to-tape units wee designed several years ago before many advances in solid state memory technology had occurred. During 1973, some limited feature solid state units have appeared on the market, designed or the grocery store application. They have not be designed as electronic notebooks, but as solid state equivalents to the old magnetic tape units.
Another prior art source data entry means is the optical reader, which reads source data, marked or written on a document directly into a computer. Keypunch and other secondary operation costs asociated with entering data are eliminated. However, optical reading is viable only where certain constraints can be tolerated. For example, the environmental conditions must assure that the documenet will not become wet or dirty so as to case extraneous marks or damage. Operator training in marking the document must be given, and operator consistency must be dependable. Suitable forms must be designed and available. Moreover, greater time is required, since the source documents normally are transported to a central facility for reading and processing. Finally, optical mark reading presents a relatively high error rate, due to character or mark rejections or substitutions.
There is thus a great need for what may be termed an electronic notebook, i.e., a device which has the flexibility and adaptability of receiving and storing the entered data but which avoids the entry of erroneous data and facilitates instead entry of correct data. The device moreover must be capable of rapid and accurate read-out of the data for subsequent storage and/or processing and avoiding manual conversion.
In general, any process where data is collected manually in the field and later entered into a computer, is a potential application for the present invention. The term "electronic notebook" concisely describes the range of applications.